


In the safety of his control

by bjluver



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjluver/pseuds/bjluver
Summary: Just a little un-betaed smutty drabble, I'm new to fanfic writing and testing the waters.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 21





	In the safety of his control

“Perfect,” you mutter as you check your reflection in the bathroom mirror. A blood-red grin widens across your carefully made-up face as you run your gaze over your body, spinning around to assess the fit of your newly acquired outfit. Your nipples are provocatively peering over the soft lacy cups, already hardened with excitement, while the cheeky cut of your panties accentuates your curvy figure and the open crotch hidden just out of sight waiting for your man to discover it soon.

Richard has been away shooting on location for how long now? It sure feels like it has been half a lifetime since you felt his skin on yours, his breath tantalising your ears or his tongue caressing your mouth, your ears, your pussy...

You softly drag your fingers over the lace of your panties, dampened with your excitement already. You can feel the swell of your lips and linger your fingers over your clit a little longer than you probably should have.

The anticipation of tonight’s activities has been building over the last few days with the exchange of flirty messages, Richard’s subtlety fading away into more explicit thoughts as you’ve gotten closer to reuniting.

_I can’t wait to see you again_

_You know I’m going to make you beg for it, don’t you mo leannan?_

_If you’re a good girl, I might even let you taste your sweetness on my tongue_

_Your next orgasm is mine_

_Fuck texting; I want to be inside you_

He should be here any minute now, and you’re finding it hard to contain your eagerness to be in his presence again, to feel the rest of the world fade away as you wrap yourself up in his love, become overwhelmed by his lust for you, surrender yourself to his control.

You hear the click of the front door and a steady stream of footsteps approaching the staircase. The butterflies come alive in your stomach as you rush to perch yourself in the chair at the far corner of the room crossing your legs seductively, leaning forward allowing your scantly covered breasts are in full view. No sooner had you gotten yourself situated just so, Richard’s figure appears in the doorway, and a muffled thud rings through the room as his carry bag hits the bedroom floor.

“Kneel for me now, little one,” his deep Scottish drawl thickens with lust making those butterflies flutter once again.

You rush off your chair and onto your knees in front of your lover. Bowing your head down, you feel rather than hear him approach you. He paces around you as his gaze sets your skin on fire, that familiar sense of calmness washing over you as your mind clears of everything except Richard and yourself wrapped up in this moment together. He needs this as much as you do, needs to regain control after losing part of himself in his latest character. His relentless promotional schedule has also been wearing him thin, being told where he should be, what he should wear, and what he should say. You love that you can help him find himself again.

Richard reaches down and strokes up your neck with his index finger, gently hooking it under your chin and lifting your gaze to his own. There is an icy fire burning behind his brilliant blue irises, and you can see him questioning you silently – _are you up for this?_ You nod your head affirmatively and are rewarded with a flickering of acknowledgement across his face. Dragging his fingers up to your mouth, his thumb toys with your bottom lip, “Open”.

You drop your jaw as Richard takes a step back from you and fusses with the button and zipper of his pants. His cock, glorious and angry, springing out from behind its restraints, you can’t help but lick your lips and drag your lower lip between your teeth. You’ve barely even begun, and it thrills you to see how much he obviously wants you.

“I said open,” his firm tone abruptly pulling you out of your thoughts. “Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”

You part your lips again, and Richard rests the tip of his cock against your bottom lip, commanding you to “Suck.”

As you let Richard slide himself into your mouth, you flick your tongue across the underside of his cock eliciting a deep moan that only feeds your enthusiasm. You start up a leisurely pace taking him deep and sucking against him on the outstroke, enjoying his salty taste, your hands steading yourself against his toned thighs. His hands are buried in your hair, not forcing your rhythm but rather serving as a reminder that he is still the one in control. You let one of your hands wander down to your throbbing centre, your thighs slick with your juices and you moan around Richard’s cock as your fingers dance across your swollen lips.

Richard pulls himself out of the heat of your mouth with a dirty _pop_ , “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?”

“No, Richard,” you murmur. Your fingers still caressing your inner lips.

Richard is more forceful this time, “I didn’t hear you, I said, did I tell you that you were allowed to touch yourself?”

“No, Richard, you didn’t,” you reply as you bow your head down to the floor again.

He grabs you firmly around your upper arm, “Get up!” and you allow him to pull you to your feet. His hand running down your arm until he can tug yours away from your body and up to his mouth. He sucks one of your fingers into his mouth, encasing it with his tongue and cleansing your skin of your juices. “I said you might get to taste yourself on my tongue if you were a good girl, but you haven’t been a good girl, have you? Go lean over the bed. I think you need a reminder of what happens to bad girls.”

You traipse over to the end of the bed, lying your upper body onto the mattress and spreading your legs to steady yourself. Richard groans behind you as the open crotch of your panties reveals itself in your prone position, and you can feel the cooler air of the room, teasing your overheated flesh.

“Bad girls need to be punished, do you think you might learn this time?” he ponders. “I think ten strikes ought to do the trick. Now you’re not to move.”

His hand meets the flesh of your rear before you had a chance to brace yourself. The slap echoes across the room and the warmth from the spank radiates into your body. The next blow hitting your other cheek and you let out a deep moan as you try your damndest to keep your body still. He continues delivering several more slaps in quick succession, and you’ve already lost count of how many strikes you have received. After the next slap, Richard caresses your flesh, “You always pinken up so beautifully for me, mo leannan.” His fingers dip down between your cheeks and your back arches as he gently traces over your swollen lips. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you? Maybe that wasn’t enough of a punishment.” His fingers continue teasing your lips, gently pulling at them, sliding his fingers between them, barely grazing over your throbbing clit. You find yourself rocking your hips into the mattress, trying to further build the rising tension in your core.

Abruptly, Richard pulls his hand away from you, prompting a frustrated groan to escape your lips. “Oh, but little one, you’re not even begging yet.”

“Up on the bed,” he instructs next, his hand landing a firm final blow over your swollen centre causing you to tremble.

Scurrying up onto the mattress, you watch Richard pace over to the dresser and search through the drawers. He grins triumphantly as he pulls a sleek vibrator out and twirls it around his fingers.

“Aha! Now, what do we have here? You didn’t think I knew you had this, did you?” his eyes flickering between your toy and your face, gauging your reaction. “Is this what you use when I’m away? When you’re wishing I was here touching you? Fucking you? Making you cum?”

You feel your face flush as you meekly reply, “Sometimes.” He stalks confidently across the room back towards you.

“You’re going to show me. I want to see how you touch yourself when I’m not here.” He tosses the plastic across the bed to you. “But remember, good girls don’t cum without permission.”

You warily eye the toy and feel your whole body rush with embarrassment... _or is that excitement?_

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

You reach across the bedspread and grasp at the vibrator, taking a deep breath you lean back against the pillows and try to channel the energy from your last solo session. You quieten the racing thoughts about how obscene this seems, letting him watch you perform such a raw and intimate act. Not that it’s really any more intimate than all the other things you get up to with him. A quick flick of the base of the toy elicits a soft buzz, and you bring the tip to one nipple, no longer covered by your bra, slowly circling your areola before bringing it across and giving the other the same attention. You let your legs fall apart, revealing yourself to him, and you watch as his eyes darken. You bring the vibe to the valley between your breasts and slowly inch it down towards your throbbing centre. Softly, you trace your inner lips and tease around your entrance before returning up towards your clit. Your other hand caresses your neck before coming down to play with your hardened nipples. Your back arches and you moan as the vibrator teases the edge of your clit, and you continue circling the toy around and through your folds.

You can feel the tension building up within yourself, while you reach your spare hand down and start to press a finger inside yourself. You are so aroused now that your body offers little resistance to the intrusion as your finger is quickly engulfed by your wet heat. You curve your finger running it along your inner walls before thrusting another inside you. The circling of the vibrator is becoming more erratic and focused around your clit, your breath becomes quickened and shallow, “May I…? Cum?”

“No, not yet.” Peering through heavy eyes, you see him cockily reply. He’s now standing at the end of the bed, his hand firmly grasping the base of his cock.

 _“Oh god!”_ you groan as you slow down the movement of your fingers and move the toy away from your clit.

The mattress shifts as Richard moves up the bed towards you, firmly grasping your wrist. “I don’t remember saying you could stop!” He pulls your hand away and rests the vibrator firmly back on your sensitive clit. “I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.” There’s a slight shift between your legs and the vibrations increase against your clit.

You arch your body away from the intensity, your hands now buried in the bedding, grasping for something that’s not there. “Please, please, ooh god, fuck!” The tension inside is reaching breaking point, and as your eyes start to roll back, Richard pulls away swiftly, leaving you frantically thrusting up in the air seeking just that little bit more friction to send you over the edge. A loud groan escapes you in frustration, your body is thrumming, and you desperately need to come, you’re so close.

Richard leisurely retreats from the bed, shucking off his clothes before crawling back up the mattress between your thighs. Nuzzling into your neck, he reaches down and pushes the tip of his cock into you. He slowly thrusts his length into you, inch by glorious inch, you lift your pelvis to meet him, and finally, you have him seated deep inside you. He pauses, allowing your body to adjust to his generous girth, you feel full and stretched and buck against him to let him know you’re ready for more. He starts thrusting in and out of your wet heat and your legs wrap around his waist. His teeth scrape against your collar bone before he sucks against your skin.

He reaches down between your bodies, rubbing his thumb over your clit. “Come for me, mo leannan.”

Richard thrusts a few more times before your body overloads, and the world comes to a stop around you. You can feel your inner walls pulsing around his hardened length, the sweat glistening on your skin and a rush of new wetness between your thighs. He reaches around to unwind your legs from around his body, and in a swift movement, eases himself out of you and manhandles you onto all fours. Your limbs are shaky but Richard holds your hips steady with his strong hands. He again slips his length into you, the new position allowing him to hit against that tender spot inside, again and again, and you feel that familiar tension building again already. Your arms give way causing your upper body to fall to the mattress, a sneaky hand reaching down to gently tug on your clit and before you know it you’re falling into crests of pleasure. Richard starts rutting against you frantically before stiffening with a guttural moan, the warmth from his cum coating your walls. Together you fall into the mattress, a tangle of bodies, tired and sated.

“Welcome home!”


End file.
